COVEN: never break the chain
by datwrittingboi
Summary: set 7 years after the events in AHS coven... Cordelia has a son Francis Goode, Kyle and Zoe are married and the coven is at peace.. but as a new age of witches comes along the new voodoo queen emerges and wants them wiped out.. seeing no other choice she decides to make a new alliance with a forgotten part of the coven.. the warlocks..
1. PROLOGUE - first son

PROLOGUE - **THE FIRST SON**

news reports opens with a graphic that reads "Witches are real !" It cuts too a news reporter standing somewhere in New Orleans..

"you may or may not of heard of the recent developments of real life magical beings living among us.. the leader of these witches known as the "supreme" let it known in a recent interview a few days ago they mean no harm..."

The news broadcast cuts to Cordelia sitting down being interviewed.. "we are just you.. we are not a threat to anyone.. we aren't a cult we are sanctuary.. for the lost girls out their confused about what the can do.. we only want to live in peace.."

The news Cuts back to the news reporter.. "While the witches are up and front center we asked if their were any male witches.."

"Yes but they went into hiding a long time ago.."

Cuts to the reporter.. "Why?"

Cuts to Cordelia.. "It's a long petty story.. let's just say we have difficult relationship with them.."

If there's one thing to take from this is that where does the world go now that there's beings out with these kind of power-CLICK "Hey! I was watching that!"

The girl said standing up from the couch.. yelling at another girl hiding the remote..

"Well I'm missing Riverdale!"

"Riverdale is trash.. I'm watching the news.."

"The news is trash!" The girls start fighting over the remote until Queenie steps in between them..

"HEY! HEY!" Queenie said pointing down at both of them..

"Look girls if you can't share the both wont watch jack! Got it?" Both girls nod their heads up at Queenie.. "Play nice! Fighting each other isn't gonna fix anything.." Queenie said still looking down at them..

It was a busy day in the coven.. girls walked back and forth through the house going about their day.. it was only three days since they revealed themselves to the world and things were running smoothly.. They were extending the academy adding more space for the girls..

Zoe stood in the unfinished part of the academy.. Kyle walks up standing beside her.. Kyle vocabulary had an upgrade.. he was still a work in progress.. he could talk but he only in short sentences.. "There's still a lot of work to be done.."

"Yeah.. but it's worth it.." Zoe said leaning her head on Kyle's shoulder..

"it's funny I remember this place being completely empty.. it's a full house now!" Kyle said putting his arms around Zoe in a full embrace..

Zoe looks towards Kyle still holding on to him.. "I never imagined this.."

"Imagine what?"

"Finding a place where I belong... I always felt out of place at school, home and around other people but now I'm home.." Zoe said smiling..

"Oh yeah I fit in here too.. minus the witch part.." Kyle said jokingly..

"I love you.." They pull each other closer still embracing..

Cordelia quietly walked through the main hall smiling at the girls as they passed her.. she walked into the living stopping in front of the her painted portrait.. she gave a confident smirk at it.. right next to it was her mother's portrait.. Fiona had been dead not that long.. yet she still always felt the portrait was alive staring back at her.. it was a reminder to her to not let being supreme go to her head... she saw what mother use to do when she was supreme... her fear of death was ironically what made her downfall.. Cordelia turns continuing Through the living area until she suddenly feels the need to throw up.. she rushes to the bathroom barfing heavily into the toilet..

"What's wrong with me?" Delia thought as she washed her hands in the sink..

"Is it the flu? No that would impossible a supreme is impervious to that type of stuff.. Is it cramps? No I haven't even had my-" Delia pauses in shock.. it had been a whole month pass and she didn't even notice her periods stopped.. but how? "Am I? No impossible!"

It seemed impossible indeed she hadn't slept with anyone since hank... ...in the fertility ritual... then it finally clicks in Delia's head.. she did the ritual with hank out of desperation for a baby.. so much was happened in the past month she had completely forgot about it.. without even thinking she ran into her spell books looking up the fertility ritual.. she had all the symptoms, it did exactly what she wanted at the time.. Delia fell back on the bathroom wall sliding down to the floor..

"Shit!"

She had no doubt she was pregnant.. as Cordelia sat on the floor someone knocks on her door...

"Cordelia? Are you OK?" The door cracks open Queenie peaks her head in seeing Cordelia sitting on the floor..

"Umm.. you doing all right?" Queenie said approaching her..

"Yes.." Cordelia said plainly..

"Are you hurt or something?"

"No.."

"I haven't seen you this worried since the seven wonders.." Queenie said..

"Queenie i'm OK.."

"then you wouldn't mind me asking why your on the floor?" Queenie sat right next to her on the floor..

cordelia leaned her head back on the wall.. "I'm.. I'm pregnant.."

Quennie was trying to find the words but couldn't.. "What?! But like... how? when?!"

"When I was with hank.. we were trying to have a baby... nothing we did was working... we tried every option so we turned to magic... it was supposed to help me be fertile.. and.. it worked.." Cordelia said letting out a nervous laugh..

"Jesus Delia.." Queenie grabbed Cordelia's hand.. "What are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know... I've always dreamed of this moment but it just seems unexpected now.." Cordelia said sitting up, rapping her arms around her knees..

"I always wanted to be a mother... i guess in a lot of ways it was to heal myself of the shit relationship with my mom.. " Cordelia said..

"Well.. if decide to go through with it just know you don't have to go through it by yourself.. you have me, Zoe and Kyle.." Queenie said still warmly grasping Delia's hand..

"thank you.." Delia said softly, leaning her head on Queenie's shoulder...

"but i'm not changing any shitty diapers if you do keep.. that's out of the question.."

Cordelia laughs.. "Fair enough.."

* * *

"YOUR PREGNANT?!" Zoe said as she hugged Cordelia..

Zoe's happy face slowly turned to confusion.. "Wait... your pregnant?"

"Yep.." Queenie said laughing at Zoe's reaction..

"Wait you knew about this?" Zoe said a little salty she found out before her..

"I just found out 2 minutes ago!"

"Girls there's a bigger issue here.." Cordelia said pointing to her stomach..

"Are you gonna keep it?"

Zoe and Queenie both look at Cordelia for a response..

"I'm keeping the baby.." Cordelia said smiling at the girls..

"Holy shit! Your really serious about this?" Zoe said..

"Yes.. this is something I wanted so badly for so long and it's happening..." what Cordelia was about to say was a sentence she never thought she would actually say.. "I'm going to be a mother.."

Zoe and Queenie softly hug Cordelia..

"Wait a minute... who's the father?" Zoe said breaking from her hug..

Delia pushes his name out of her mouth.. "Hank.."

"The witch hunter.. OH.." Zoe remembered covering her mouth..

"Yeah I know.."

"i grew up without my father.. my mother wasn't exactly present My baby will still have it's mother.." Cordelia said with her hand on her stomach..

* * *

 **9 months later..**

"PUSH!"

The doctor said to Cordelia.. she screams as she gives birth. She breathes hard and sweats.. out side of the delivery room Queenie, Kyle and Zoe sit in the waiting room..

Kyle gets extremely worried "is she alright?.." Kyle says rubbing his knees..

Zoe holds Kyle's hand and gives a warm smile at him... "she will be fine." She says reasuring him.. but the truth was Zoe was extremely worried for the supreme..

Queenie interjects "well I mean.. she did lose her mother, a student and husband who happened to be a witch hunter and on top of that finding out your pregnant by that said husband I can't say I blame him.."

Zoe looks up at Queenie still rubbing Kyle's back.. "Jesus Queenie! your not helping!"

"She's been through worse is what I'm trying to say!" Queenie said rewording her sentence..

inside the delivery room Cordelia struggles with the birth and she begins to cry..

"I CAN- I CANT DO IT!" Cordelia says in total defeat..

the doctor lifts the sheet covering her legs "it's alright I need one more good push from you OK?!"

Cordelia nods her head at the doctor bracing herself.. "1. 2. 3. PUSH!"

She lets out a yell that echoes through the night.. Cordelia in a daze can only see blurry faces.. the doctor cuts the umbilical cord and the nurse smiles at Cordelia holding the baby "its a baby boy!" As soon as Cordelia looks at the baby she instantly snaps out of her daze looking at the baby's glowing face.. she smiles at him with full tears in her eyes..

"can I hold him please?" The nurse puts the baby in her arms softly.. Cordelia adjusts herself and holds her son in a warm embrace.. the baby grabs her finger and gives a little smile on his face. "can I.. be alone with him for a second?" She says rocking the baby in her arms.. she brushes her hand across her babys head.. taking in every detail on his little face..

" So.. your the little guy I was so worried about?" the baby opens his mouth and yawns..

"don't you fret mommy is gonna good care you.." Cordelia say kissing his forehead..

Zoe peeks through the door.

"Shhhh! He's sleeping.." Zoe and Queenie step in quietly beside Cordelia.. "Aww he's so cute!" Queenie says looking down the sleeping infant.. "So what's up his name?" Zoe says.. "I always said if I had a son I'd name him Francis... After a warlock I read in a history book along time ago and it stuck with me.."

" eh.. Francis? That's what we're calling him?" Queenie adds.

Cordelia smiles at down at the infant totally transcended "yeah.. Francis.. Francis timothy Goode.."

Zoe moves closer to Cordelia "supreme I have a question.." Zoe says with a nervously..

"me and Queenie were thinking since we helped out with the pregnancy.. if it's not too much to ask if we can be his god parents"

"Are you kidding?! I wouldn't think twice about having you guys as godparents!" Cordelia says with glee..

"what will you do when he starts asking questions about his you know who?" Queenie asks Cordelia

of course she knew who "you know/who" was.. Cordelia looks at the baby then back up at Queenie and gives a loud and clear response..

"my son has no father.. he's mine and mine alone. When the time does come when he gets old enough to start questioning things it will be my burden to bear.." ...

Zoe looks out the window noticing a glowing reflection on the window.. she walks over to the window and sees a street full of witches holding candles and bringing gifts..

"holy shit! Cordelia all these people must be for you!" Zoe exclaims..

"there not for me.. there for him.." Cordelia says holding the baby slightly up..

Queenie turns towards Kyle standing in the doorway and says "kyle can you tell the nurse to come get Francis.. I think the supreme will need some rest.."

"wait. You didn't want us to stay here With you?" Zoe says turning back at Cordelia with a concerned look..

"no I will be fine.. the girls are probably going crazy right now with me not there.. you girls just go home and ill be fine.. the guards will be here with me.."

Zoe sighs in defeat "she's right.. the coven needs us.. just take care alright?" Zoe and Queenie exit the room quietly... leaving Cordelia and little Francis at peace..

for the first time in what seems like forever Cordelia has a full night's sleep .. the baby in the hospital nursery sleeps as soft as a mouse.. a bright hand touches the babies chest as he breathes soft and calmly.. the figure reveals herself...

It's Misty..

she moves closer toward the infant kissing his forehead.. behind her a dark man appears only in. "what are you doing here?" She says looking over shoulder at papa legba with a mean look..

"you think a man of my work can't stop by and pay his respects?" He says with a sly tone putting his hand on his chest..

"I never knew a fella like you would know anything about respect.." Misty replied with sass...

papa still grinning at her gives a quick glance at the sleeping infant.. "a supreme has never had a son before... I had to come to see for myself.. it's always been a rare occurrence of witches having warlocks.. but If it's ironic I'm surprised you showed.. especially after what happened.."

Misty slightly lowers her head.. "what happened was nobody's fault I was weaker then.." Misty replied..

legba walks closer too Misty..

"and yet after dying and being stuck in hell you still came back? Back here with them?" Misty looks down at Francis hand still softly laying on his little chest..

"their the only family I have.. their my tribe."

Papa legba scofts at her response disappearing into the shadows... Misty leans Down at Francis giving him a kiss on the forehead..

"take care of your mama Little fella.." Misty disappears into the darkness sleeping peacefully in his nursery..


	2. morning in the coven

Kyle please!"

Madison yells trying to push Kyle off her.. "Kyle stop please!" Kyles hands tightens around her throat.. her face becomes redder and redder and the life in her eyes fades away slowly..

Kyle wakes up in a cold sweat Breathing heavily... He looks next to himself seeing Zoe sleeping peacefully next to him.. Kyle gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom... he splashes water on his face and looks at himself in the mirror.. he looks down at his pale white hands and looks back at his reflection in the mirror.. he rubs his hand across his neck where an old scar can faintly be seen .. he looks back Zoe sighing to himself softly.. Kyle hears knocking on the door he goes to the door.. its Cordelia..

"supreme!" Kyle straightened himself.

"Good morning Kyle.. did you sleep tonight?"

"Yeah um.. a little.. if you looking for Zoe she's sleeping right now.." Kyle said rubbing his head..

"when she wakes tell her breakfast is being made.." Kyle nods his head shutting the door..

Cordelia walks down the hall to Francis room and she peaks inside the room hearing Francis scurry back into the bed.. Delia walks into the room and moves toward a lump in the bed..

"baby its time to get up.." Cordelia pulls the covers off but there's nothing under it..

"boo!" he pops up from behind. Cordelia just looks at him with her arms crossed..

"Ahhh! I'm so scared now get dressed please.. " Cordelia said with a blank face.. Francis walks into the bathroom with his head down..

"you wasn't scarred?" Francis said yelling from the bathroom..

"oh.. very.." Cordelia said smiling with her arms folded..

Francis was 7 years old.. but was very short for his age he had his fathers dark brown hair but everything else was Cordelia..

"I see your getting better at teleportation.." said Cordelia as she was walking down the hallway with her son..

"yeah but I really suck at telekinesis.."

Cordelia puts her arm over Francis pulling him closer as they walk. "Honey you just need to focus and keep practicing more.."

"mom I've done nothing but practice night and day! the only thing I've ever been able to move is a rock.. a small rock at that!"

"a rock?! Your upset you can't move a rock?!" Cordelia couldn't help but giggle..

Francis sighs in frustration.. "mom it's not just the rock! It's just all I do is train.. it seems like it's for nothing!" Francis said in defeat..

"honey your doing fine.. your powers just aren't fully developed yet especially at a young age.." Cordelia reassuring him..

"well.. I'm not gonna be little forever.."

"yes i know that sweetheart but doubting yourself is holding you back even more.." Cordelia stops and kneels to Francis. "i want you to stop pushing yourself so hard.. OK?"

he nods his head at his mom..

"I'll tell you what go downstairs and eat i will help you practice for a little bit OK?"

"OK.."

Cordelia patted Francis on the butt playfully leading him downstairs.. He was only seven and she still couldn't believe she was a mother even with it being the unexpected..

* * *

the coven was redesigned and expanded 10 times bigger because of so many girls joining the academy.. as the girls flood the dining room in the kitchen the new caretaker of the coven with a mask.. with headphones on cooking for every one in the coven.. as he dances around the kitchen he makes a lot of waffles, bacon and eggs for the girls.. queenie wearing pajamas walks into the kitchen behind rigby as she continues to dance flawlessly cook and dance.. he spins and sees queenie stopping in an instant..

"i have never seen somebody this energetic in the morning.." Queenie said very sleepy..

"well you have to.. keeping up with all these girls.." Rigby said with a wide smile ..

"is there something i can do madam?" Rigby asked.. "no i just came to see if breakfast was done." Queenie replied.

"actually it is.." rigby said handing her a perfect plate of breakfast..

"thank you Rigby.. by the way you don't have to call me madam.."

"i'm the house caretaker i'm supposed to be polite.." Rigby said as Queenie took the plate from him..

* * *

upstairs Zoe is getting dressed while Kyle sits on the bed with bothered look.. Zoe walks over to him half dressed..

"Kyle are you alright?" Zoe says with worry..

Kyle puts his head down but Zoe lifts his head up.. "you know you can talk to me.." a tear rolls down his face..

"Zoe when you see me what do you see?" Zoe smiles at him..

"Kyle what are you talking about?!"Zoe says standing in front of him..

"when you look at me what do see?" Kyle said repeating question..

"i see you Kyle..."

"Nightmares.." Zoe kneels down to Kyle's level..

"Nightmares?"

"yes.. Nightmares.. Bad nightmares.."

"there just dreams its gonna be ok.. were all here for you.." she kisses him again on the neck..

"I'm here for you.." Kyle and Zoe smile at each other still in a warm embrace..

* * *

later that morning Cordelia sits in the kitchen drinking coffee, gazing out of the window.. Queenie enters the kitchen putting her dish in sink.. as she turns around.. A sleepy voice stretches through the kitchen..

"good morning.." coco said bursting into the kitchen.. Still in her pajamas..

"good morning coco.. breakfast is already made.." Cordelia offered..

"thanks but i'll just have a cup of coffee.." coco politely declined walking over to the coffee pot..

Queenie moves out her way of coco sighing with annoyance..

"You've settled in?" Cordelia said starting small talk..

"I'm still getting use to the crowd.." Coco said stirring the cream in her coffee..

"Believe me we're still not use to it.." Cordelia said smiling..

"I'm going to drink my coffee on the porch.. It's really a beautiful morning.." Coco walks out barley lifting her feet causing her flip flops to clap on the floor..

Queenie looks toward Cordelia.. "She hates it here.."

"What? No! she just needs to adjust is all.. i have a very clear memory of when my mother dumped me here.. i hated it.. over time i made friends and learned more about my abilities.. she'll be fine.."

Queenie sits next to Cordelia.. "Reminds me of when i first got here.."

"oh Yeah.. you were definitely a pain in the ass.."

both of them laugh as Zoe enters the kitchen "good morning! please tell me there's breakfast left.."

"Rigby cooked enough that's for sure.. he's been doing fantastic job around here.." Cordelia said sipping her coffee

"His mask throws me off a bit.." queenie says..

"I take the mask over Spaulding's creepy ass.." Zoe said sitting at the table..

"but to his defense.. i'd take creepy ass Spaulding over a racist immortal maid.."

"hey is Kyle ok? he seemed a little off balance this morning.." Cordelia said to Zoe..

"he's been having.. nightmares.."

" he has gone through a lot.. being resurrected and all.." Queenie replied..

"i was resurrected too and i'm fine.."

"Kyle was in pieces and put back together using his friends body parts... You don't got through that and end up 'fine'.." Queenie said..

"Maybe i could use a spell to get into his head or something.." Zoe says sarcastically...

"Well.." Cordelia says being vague..

Zoe catches Cordelia's tone of voice.. "Wait.. There's a spell i can use to see what he's dreaming? Really?"

"Your ok with resurrection spells but a spell about seeing someones dreams is preposterous?" Queenie said..

"it exists.. But i wouldn't recommend using it.. What ever kyle is dreaming about might effect you.."

"What do i do then?"

"Talk to him Zoe.. I mean really talk to him.. Spells can't fix everything.."

Cordelia said hand on top of Zoe's..

For some reason misty jumped into her brain.. Even 7 years later she still never forgot or forgave herself for what happened that day..

Queenie places her hand with Zoe and Cordelia.. Seeing the sad look on Delia's face..

"Are you OK?"

"I've been thinking allot lately.. About the coven.. about how far we've come.. All the challenges we faced and losses.."

Cordelia didn't say it but Zoe and Queenie both knew what she meant when she said "losses"..

"but the important thing is that our girls are safe.." she said proudly..

The three witches smile warmly at each other..

* * *

Francis was done eating and made his way to the backyard garden.. He walks the trail dragging his hands across the flowers.. Francis stops in front of a rock the size of a watermelon..

Francis reaches his hand out concentrating hard trying to levitate the rock.. The rock vibrates a little as francis focuses more.. The starts to vibrate faster and faster.. Francis smiles thinking this might be his chance to levitate it but the rock cracks in half stopping the vibration..

Francis lowers his hand on defeat and frustration.. Near by a white dove lands on branch of a tree cawing at francis looks up at the dove with full anger in his eyes.. He reaches his hand out again this time toward the dove... The dove tweets louder until it catches on fire.. Francis jumps as the dove falls out of the tree falling into the garden on fire but still moving..

Francis runs over stomping the dove out.. He stops looking down at the dead burnt crow.. He kneels down and picks up the lifeless dove holding it in his hands.. Francis cries still kneeling on the ground..

A bright shines on his face.. Francis looks up seeing misty standing over him.. He wipes the tears from his face..

"Hey little fella what's wrong?"

Francis opens his hands..

"I killed him.."

She smirks at francis gently lifting his head..

"Its alright... I can fix it.."

Misty takes the bird from Francis.. Covering it with her hands... Francis looks in amazement as an other worldly glow comes from inside her hands..

"Now watch this.."

Misty opens her hands revealing the white dove full of life.. It flies out of her hands disappearing into the bright blue sky..

"I didn't mean to.."

"Its OK.. He's fine now.."

Misty said wiping the tears from his face..

"I didn't mean to hurt him.."

"you made a mistake.. we all make mistakes sweetheart..." Misty smiles warmly at him..

"Francis?! Baby where are you?!" Cordelia calls for her son.. She walks through the garden hearing her sons voice along with another one that sounded familiar...

She pauses in the middle of the garden seeing Francis kneeling on the ground by himself with tears in his eyes... She immediately runs over to him..

"are you OK?! What happened baby?!"

Francis wipes his tears completely calm..

"Nothing mom.. I was practicing and I couldn't get it right.. "

Cordelia sighs in relief rubbing his shoulder...

"did you hurt yourself?!"

"no.. "

she notices the red in his eyes.. she lets out a soft sigh..

"I've told you stop straining yourself.. You can't force Your powers to work they have to grow naturally.."

"I know.. i was just trying to move the rock.." Francis says with a slight frown..

"you could of hurt yourself! i told you can't rush-"

Delia stops herself looking at him.. he reminded so much of her when she was little.. looking into his eyes she saw that little kid she once was just trying to prove herself.. she kneels down to him..

"I know.. It's hard being the only male witch in the house and I know it's even harder having a supreme as your mom.. you have to stop pushing yourself so hard.. " Francis grabs her hand..

"I just want to be like you.."

"you don't need to be like me.. You just need to be like you.. "

Cordelia turns Francis around toward the cracked rock.. she pulls his hand out toward it..

"trust me.. and focus.. clear your mind and focus on moving it.."

Francis closes his eyes focusing on the rock.. "don't think about moving the rock.. know you can move it.."

the rock slowly levitates off the ground.. it gets higher and higher.. Cordelia smiles widely..

"YOU'RE DOING IT!"

Francis opens his eyes looking up at the floating rock.. his face glows with glee moving it across the garden.. he lowers his hand and the rock drops down smashing into pebbles

Cordelia kisses her son on the head softly hugging him close to her chest..

"see? see what i told you?! you just have to be patient! i'm so proud of you!"

"mom?"

"yes?"

"your crushing me.."

"I know.."

Cordelia smiles still hugging her son..


	3. enemy of my enemy of my enemy

AUTHOR'S NOTE: even tho this story is in alternate timeline with completely different events.. i thought it would be cool to play with some of the plot points and characters in "apocalypse" that didn't get much attention.. i'm not going to say whether or not more characters will show up.. thank you for reading!

* * *

A black limo pulls up in front of the grave yard.. A black woman Paula drake dressed in all black both hands blinged out with diamonds holding a cane with a diamond handle.. She straightens her jet black coat and adjusts her jet black laced dress, making her way through the grave yard..

She eventually stops in front of a mausoleum grave.. She gently places her hand on the door closing his eyes focusing his power, saying something in french..

"ouvrez-moi ce chemin.."

The mausoleum opens up revealing steps leading underground.. She makes her way down the stairs.. They stop in front of a door which leads to a room decked out with furniture, a liquor bar with a fire place right in the center of the room.. The lights illuminate the room giving it a golden glow.. Paula steps into the room seeing a man leaning on the bar drinking scotch.. The man had dreads, blue lensed glasses and a snake tattoo rapping around his neck.. His name was Desmond Sinclair a voo doo practiciner outside of new orleans.. at the bar slowly turns grining..

"Paula 'motherfucking' drake.. Long time no see.. "

Paula sits on the furniture taking a deep breathe.. Desmond walks over toward her holding a drink..

"long walk eh.. "

"unfortunately looking forever young doesn't mean everything else stays young.." paula said taking the drink from Desmond..

Desmond walks back to the bar pouring himself another drink..  
"I take you were summoned here too?"

"yes.. You?"

"Same.. What the hell is this about?! Who put this together? "

"I think I may know who.. "

Desmond raises a brow leaning his back on the bar counter..  
"Dinah Stevens..."

Paula laughs to herself..  
"you literally read my mind.."

"Dinah what the hell could dinah possibly want with us? Not like she needs anything shes fucking famous and rich.."

"Desmond sweetheart.. You need to cool it.. Dinah might have something of importance to say to us.. "  
Paula said taking a sip of her drink..

"oh come on Paula.. You of all people know Dinah cares about no one but herself.. She probably did this to spite us.. "

"well i'm sorry if I interrupted your busy life style of drugs, hookers and booze... Desmond.." Dinah's voice echoed through the room..

Desmond sits up from the bar as Dinah walks over to the fire place..

"it's better than whatever the hell you've got going on here.."

Dinah ignores Desmond turning to Paula.. "Paula! Its been a while girl.."

Paula and Dinah playfully cheek kiss each other.. Desmond rolls his eyes gulping down his liquor..

"so.. You might be wondering why i called you two here.."  
As Dinah talks she walks over to the bar pouring herself a glass of champagne.. Only an a foot away from Desmond..

"its been nearly a decade since Marie laveau died and i took her place.. i'd think you'll agree when i say we haven't always looked eye to eye.. " Dinah says sipping from her glass..

Desmond chuckles to himself.. "understatement of the century.."

Dinah continues.."But.. as time passes I've grown tired of looking at a growing problem in the horizon.."

"problem? what problem?" Paula said sitting up straight up on the sofa..

"witches.." Dinah said the word with such hatred and poison almost like she hissed it out..

"witches!? Dinah what the hell are you trying to do?" Paula snapped

"taking back our rightful place.."

Desmond walks slowly toward Dinah.. "what peace? we were living in peace for the longest time and now you want to start a war?! well fuck you Dinah i'm not for it.."

"its our time now Desmond.. we've lived in the shadows for to long.. hidden behind Marie but now we can stand on our own.. " Dinah responded

"standing on our own means wiping everyone out who isn't with YOU right?! is that what you really want to say? as far as i can tell the only who benefits from wiping the witches is you.." Desmond argued..

"I've sacrificed more of my fair share for us.."

"Don't you fucking talk to me about sacrifice! I've lived long enough to know it.." Desmond steps an inch closer to Dinah speaking with anger in his voice..

"if you cared so much why runaway to Paris? why isolate yourself? could it be that old grudge you have for Marie?"

Desmond steps even closer into Dinah's face as she smiles knowing she just stuck a cord..

"you watch what you say next Stevens.."

Paula jumps up cutting between the two.. "you two need to relax.. this petty squabbling is getting us no where.."

"whether you two are with me or not.. this is still happening.." Dinah walks away up the entrance..

"Gee Paula thanks for backing me up.." Desmond sarcastically remarked..

Paula grabs her cane and straightens her dress.. "both of you are in the wrong.."

"always against picking sides aye Paula.."

" *sighs* shes still young Desmond.. too eager to prove herself.. too big headed.. she wants wants so hard to be better than Marie when in reality shes exactly like her.." paula softly pats Desmond on the back leaving him alone..

Desmond sits at the bar playing with a ring on his finger.. he looks into the mirror behind the bar..

"i hope so.."

* * *

Dinah sits on her porch looking off into the sunset flipping a coin in between her fingers.. Dinah stops flipping it hearing a teapot whistle.. she walks into the kitchen pouring her a cup of tea.. as she pours the room goes dark.. Dinah uses the light in her phone to see.. she makes her way into the living room as the light in her phone goes out.. just then all Dinah's fire place sparks up furiously roaring lighting up the room.. Dinah panics a bit looking around until a calm voice whispers her name.. "Dinah..."

she turns around looking at a man wearing black sitting in her chair turned toward her.. he has no face only a shiny silver mask..

"Dinah.."

she sighs putting her phone back in her pocket.. "does everything have to be so over dramatic with you?!"

"force of habit.."

"before you ask.. everything is going as planned.."

"it didn't seem like it back at the grave yard.."

Dinah looks at the silver masked man in confusion.. "how did you-"

"we're the cooperative.. we see everything.."

"if that were true you wouldn't need my help.." Dinah said fixing her robe sitting down on her couch..

"don't get cocky voo doo queen.. you need us just as much as we need you.."

"you tasked me to get rid of the witches and i'm doing just that.." Dinah retorted..

"its not just the witches... its the supreme as well.."

"you think i'm not powerful enough to handle the supreme?"

"some of us are... doubtful.. considering your predecessor became besties with the last supreme.."

Dinah's face twists up slightly.. "lets get one thing straight.. i am not Marie.. i wont fail.."

the silver masked man sits.. "for your sons soul.. i know you won't..."

the fire place dies out as the daylight shines through the mansion again.. the man is gone.. Dinah sits back into her couch sipping her tea.. she has a blank stare but she knows what she has to do..


End file.
